As light projecting systems and television devices become more and more sophisticated, there is a general desire to achieve a high-power conversion efficiency. Therefore, light-emitting semiconductor devices such as, for example, light-emitting diodes (LED), are used as light sources. There are various different ways to produce grey scale or color pictures based on highly sophisticated and miniaturized optical light-guiding means that are electrically controlled. One example is the use of a digital micro mirror device (DMD) for light projection, such as that based on the DLP® technology of Texas Instruments. DMD-based technologies, and also other light projecting technologies, need very fast switching light-emitting semiconductor devices in order to display pictures according to current quality standards. However, conventional architectures and circuits used for switching LEDs fail to provide sufficiently precise and quick switching behavior.